


Grow a Heart and Multiply

by rhythmicroman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Sans, Polyamory, Shorts, implied human AU but it's not a main plot point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and his many lovers.</p><p>[A fic just to see how my version of Sans reacts with multiple characters romantically. Fontcest WILL NOT be a part of this fic, but feel free to ask for ships~!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow a Heart and Multiply

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if I offend anyone with this. This is just a test to see how well Sans reacts with certain characters~!
> 
> I can't do sarisk/frans, however, as Sans is sort of dating their mother and that'd be a bit too creepy.
> 
> The songs used before the ministories describe Sans' personality around them, not the characters themselves. For some reason, I found the idea of Sans being overly flirty and suggestive around Toriel to be hilarious.

Riding down, riding down  
My hand on your seat  
The whole way round  
I carry band-aids on me now  
For when your soft hands hit the jagged ground  
Wheels aren't even touching the ground  
Scared to take them off but they're so worn down  
Promise I won't push you straight to the dirt  
If you promise me you'll take them off first  
-

“You’re warm.” The boy noted, leaning towards the body he embraced. Its chest heaved in a sigh.

“Yes, Sans, I’m warm,” he mumbled. “Is that a problem?”

“The opposite,” Sans muttered. “it’s cold outside and I don’t wanna leave.”

“You never do. What makes today so different?”

Sans huffed, crossing his arms. “Papy’s got a date and you know I can’t stand that guy.”

“Oh. Just like you’re on a date every day?”

His cheeks turned red as cherries. “That’s different!”

“How so?”

“Papy loves you, you know he does!”

“And why is that?”

“’Cause he ain’t an idiot, that’s why.” A pause. “Plus I love you.”

Grillby’s laugh was as warm as his touch when he leant down to face his boyfriend. “And I love you, too.”

-  
I’m miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips  
Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss  
I’m miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips  
I’m gonna be your bubble-gum bitch  
I’m gonna be your bubble-gum bitch  
-

“Sans!” Toriel’s laughter filled the empty halls. “Stop it! There are children here!”

“Mmh. Let ‘em see~” he whispered, running his hands down her sides. She barked out another laugh.  
“You are really too much, Sans!”

“Mmmm, I’ll add that one to my dating profile.” He grinned wolfishly. “I can see it now. Sans Serif: Master romancer, wooer of the century, really too much.”

“And whilst you are making changes, please remove those suggestive jokes!”

“Why? They ‘too much’~?” he drawled, leaning towards her.

Frisk scrunched up their nose and practically leapt out of the window.


End file.
